Life's Lessons
by 1xmocha
Summary: Summary: It’s hard to love someone who has no idea you exist. But sometimes in the end, it turns out you were focusing your attention on the wrong person anyways...


1Life's lessons

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: Onesided Tezu/Ryo; Tezu/Ato; Main Fuji/Ryo

Rating: M + (Lemon warning!)

Summary: It's hard to love someone who has no idea you exist. But sometimes in the end, it turns out you were focusing your attention on the wrong person anyways...

Note: This is gonna be my last one shot for awhile...Sa...school starts in 2 days for me...ugh...

Warning(s): This contains a boyxboy Lemon. I actually wrote a god forsaken lemon. Kinda sorta anyways... ;p Don't flame it. It's been awhile since I wrote one...

POT

It it could be said that Echizen Ryoma loved anything it would be something you could count on one hand. Tennis, Karupin, Burgers, and Ponta.

Their was, however, a 5th thing Ryoma loved. Or rather, a person to be exact.

It didn't seem that long ago that Seigaku had won the Nationals in Jr. Their happy faces were more than a trophy could ever be worth.

He should have realized it, he should of...

But he didn't.

All the matches, the bonds, the trust, the discrete looks, the touches, the respect, the...their damn pillar motto had meant nothing in the end.

Tezuka took what Ryoma thought as romance as deep friendship.

It hurt him more than a thousand knives piercing him at once.

The look on Tezuka's face when Atobe came over was more than enough to tell Ryoma what was exactly going to between them.

Oh...

It was harsher and hurt more than anything he realized he could feel.

And the sympathetic look on Fuji's face unsettled him. Fuji knew ,no, had known, for a long time probably too, about Tezuka's true relationship with Atobe.

And he knew exactly how Ryoma felt for Tezuka too.

So it didn't make things better when Fuji kissed him breathless against the locker room door after everyone had left.

It made it all hurt harder...

He had spent his victory night in his room, crying.

POT

He woke up the next morning feeling better.

He didn't exactly feel "better" as one would call it per say but he wasn't about to mope in his room like a freaking 2 year old.

So he did the next best thing.

He played tennis for the entire day slamming the ball against the wall with such force Budda would have been scared.

Then he noticed it started to rain. He looked down at his hands, bloody and sore from the effort. He could hardly stand, knees shaking. He was just so damn tired of it all.

"Oh Ryoma..." a sad, concerned voice spoke. Ryoma turned towards the figure showing his tears.

"..."

Ryoma knee's finally gave out. But, fortunately for him, Fuji caught him before he fell.

Fuji lowered them both to the ground and Ryoma cried into him.

"Nee...want me to do something to get your mind of...him..." Fuji spoke Tezuka's name, his best friend to boot, as a curse.

Ryoma titled his head up to Fuji giving off a very cute appearance.

"Yes, anything..." Ryoma muttered.

Fuji nodded and once again, his lips descended upon Ryoma's...

POT

When he woke up, naked and pressed into Fuji, he thought about screaming.

But then again...

Ryoma blushed as the scenes from last night slipped back into his head.

Oh god...he had actually had sex with Fuji...

The caresses, the feeling on fuji in him, his ghostly kisses on his neck...everything burned him.

Fuji was burned into his mind, his body, and his...heart.

No...This wasn't suppose to happen. They were suppose to stop at kissing. They were never...

He loved Tezuka didn't he? Not Fuji, Tezuka...

So why...why had he allowed Fuji to have him in the fullest way possible?

Ryoma quickly dressed as he located his clothes thrown around the room, biting back the sob that was threatening to explode.

He rushed out of Fuji's house as soon as he could.

And he kept running not noticing the solute of a figure watching him with a sad smile...

POT

Ryoma curled up in a ball on the bench of the courts that he and Tezuka use to always visit.

Well, I guess it was just his courts now...

"Ryoma.." a deep voice spoke and sat next to him.

He wanted to tell the person to fuck off but something made him shiver at the tone. A very familiar tone...

Ryoma slowly lifted his head to look at Tezuka.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked miserably knowing that Tezuka knew now.

"I..." Tezuka began to speak but was cut off by Ryoma.

"Save it. I already know. Go home to Monkey King." Ryoma bit snappishly.

"Ryoma...please don't be like this. I love you, you know that...just...not the way you want to be loved." Tezuka said sadly.

"Just leave." Ryoma commanded trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

"No. I have something to say. I actually fell in love with you first. You were so damn attractive and such a great player. It was easy to fall in love with you. And many did... However I just couldn't do it to Fuji." tezuka spoke.

"What the hell does Fuji have to do with this?" Ryoma blushed.

"..."

Tezuka looked at him and kissed him. He almost died of shock really...The object of his love kissing him.

However, he didn't feel the spark he felt with Fuji last night.

This was so wrong. I mean here he was and Tezuka was finally kissing and he wasn't what he expected.

Every moment Tezuka kissed him he could only think about Fuji and Fuji kissing him, fucking him.

Why?

And then he finally understood.

All this time he had been so blind to the truth.

Fuji loved him.

He didn't want Ryoma for pity for the boy he actually loved him.

And he loved Fuji too...

"Sorry buchou. I finally figure it out. Thanks. And buchou? I am glad we never dated now that I know..." he smiled and started running to Fuji's.

Tezuka smiled at him. "I knew you would..."

POT

Ryoma ran faster than he had ever run before.

He just had to see him.

Ryoma ran to Fuji's house, panting rapidly as someone opened the door.

"Hello...oh Ryoma, what brings you here," Fuji said with a fake smile.

Ryoma wasted no time in pressing himself up against Fuji and kissing him.

Fuji looked shocked to say the least.

Ryoma unbuckled Fuji's pants in a hurry.

He needed Fuji. Badly...

"Whoa, whoa tiger. Slow down." Fuji chuckled at him.

Ryoma pouted and backed Fuji up into Fuji's family couch.

"No." Ryoma shook his head.

He pulled down Fuji's pants and down with them the tensai's boxers revealing just how turned on Fuji was. Know that he actually had the time to look...Fuji was freakin' huge! For someone who seemed to be a perfect uke...

Just how had Fuji gotten this thing in him last night anyways?

Fuji chuckled at him and helped the prodigy remove his own pants.

No matter...

Ryoma sighed as he took Fuji into his mouth, Fuji gasping at the personal action.

"Ryoma you don't have to...ah!" Fuji moaned.

Ryoma was good. He'd always be good at anything he set his mind to.

Ryoma finally let him go with a 'pop', abought to reach his orgasm. Fuji moaned in despair

"No I do. I finally realized that all this time I was loving a person who hardly know I existed in that way when I should have been noticing what was going on around me. I realize how blind I was now. I'm sorry for not noticing earlier..." Ryoma spoke heatedly a he pulled down his own boxers and position himself above Fuji.

Fuji watched in awe as Ryoma winced but slid onto him, engulfing him in his tight heat.

"Oh fuck..." Fuji moaned at the tightness that surrounded his erection.

Slowly but surely Ryoma began to ride him.

Fuji meeting him for every thrust.

Ryoma mewled in pleasure at Fuji filling him. He would had never felt this way with Tezuka he could tell now. And he was...

Glad.

Ryoma pouted as Fuji flipped them over so Ryoma was on the bottom now.

But, as he soon discovered, this let Fuji thrust into him even harder.

"Harder!" Ryoma moaned, lost in pleasure. He didn't care if he regretted it in the morning! Just as long as Fuji was in him...

"Nee...Ryo-chan if I fuck you any harder I might break you." Fuji chuckled.

"I don't care! I love you!" Ryoma gasped as he came.

Fuji smiled and continued to thrust harder and faster.

Knowing that Ryoma loved him as well was all it took for Fuji to come also.

"Ah!" Ryoma moaned as he felt Fuji come.

Fuji fell on top of him and made a movement to slide out but...

"No..." Ryoma pouted and wrapped his legs around Fuji to keep him in.

Fuji chuckled and kissed Ryoma again.

"I am so glad I didn't let Tezuka have you." Fuji spoke truthfully.

Ryoma smiled.

"Me too. Nee Syuuske? Want to take a shower together?" Ryoma smiled seductively making Fuji chuckle again.

"Sounds like fun." Fuji spoke as he grabbed Ryoma to keep him in his place.

Fuji lead them into the bathroom and shut the door.

Right now Ryoma was his and no one else's.

No Tezukas or Momos...his.

Fuji realized as he pounded into his love again just how lucky of a man he was.

Love is blind. That is one of the truest statement that ever existed.

Expect this time...

Romeo could stay with his Juliet...

OSWARI


End file.
